


Long-Term, Short-Term, No-term, Some-term?

by Iteunmul



Series: Keeping Up With The Kims [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Junmyeon doesn't know how to handle feelings, M/M, The backstory no one asked for but i wrote anyways, Valentine's Day Special, Who also go on dates, Yixing is highkey flirty, minseok doesn't get paid enough to deal with Junmyeon, not actually valentine's day related tho, tiny mention of baekhyun, what even is this I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Junmyeon eyes Yixing warily, his body urging him to act on this…situation, and his mind urging him to back the hell up before he finds himself hurt again. “I want to be clear, I’m not looking for anything. None of the boyfriend shit, long-term, short-term, how aboutno-term.”Junmyeon sees a flash of a smile on Yixing’s face, “Long-term, short-term, no-term?” he questions, grin growing on his face. “That could be your slogan, how long did you spend practicing that in the mirror?”Junmyeon deadpans, maintaining eye contact. “No relationship.” He warns.There’s a pause as Yixing takes in Junmyeon’s words, noting how the Junmyeon is looking at him with an intense amount of seriousness, his face looks nothing short ofgraveunder the lights.He nods, “Understood.”(Also known as, The Disjointed Story of how Junmyeon and Yixing ended up together.)





	Long-Term, Short-Term, No-term, Some-term?

Junmyeon and Minseok are not late for once, which is honestly a miracle, although there was no sign of Jongin. The only person to be who could be credited for their punctuality was Jongdae, who was the person hosting the event in the first place- which meant they _had_ to be on time. The event was a normal charity ball that took place in a wonderfully grand hotel which Junmyeon vaguely recalls staying at once or twice before. 

A server had just taken his coat and he’s about to enter the banquet room when he hears a very, _very_ familiar voice call out his name. 

“Junmyeon?” 

Junmyeon immediately turns around, heart racing as he prays to every God that it _isn’t_ who he thinks it is. And yet, despite his worry and nervousness, when he sees the familiar face, he can’t help but smile. 

Zhang Yixing. 

Slightly taller than Junmyeon, black hair with an undercut, although he was not wearing his signature earring- it would inappropriate to wear one at an event like this- it was still definitely him. Zhang Yixing, the very, _very_ attractive man who had caught Junmyeon’s eye just a few months ago. The same Zhang Yixing who never failed to leaved Junmyeon just the tiniest bit breathless. It still shocks Junmyeon when he thinks about how hard he tried to distant and cold towards Yixing- who saw right through him. 

Yixing, someone who Junmyeon’s family was completely oblivious to, in terms of how Junmyeon was kind-of-sort-of not-really dating him. 

They would probably skin Junmyeon if they found out, hence why he was sweating a bit too much, suddenly feeling nervous under the bright lights. 

“Yixing!” Junmyeon smiles, greeting him pleasantly. Anyone who was watching would just assume they were acquaintances, business partners or something along those lines. Not casual hook up partners, who casually went out for dinner almost every week, and casually cooked breakfast for each other on alternate mornings. 

“Junmyeon.” Yixing smiles- God his _dimples_ , Junmyeon’s eyes were attracted to them like a magnet. “I didn’t know you would be here.” 

“I didn’t know you would be here either,” Junmyeon’s about to add a sly comment about the vacant ear piercing, but he remembers just who was beside him. 

Minseok. 

Shit. 

The older brother who wouldn’t hesitate to throw someone (cough someone Junmyeon was interested in cough) down. 

To be fair, Junmyeon had quite the...history with heartbreak, and his family was just being overprotective. 

To be fair, again, Yixing also had quite the history… in terms of being a player, and in terms of doing quite a lot of heartbreaking himself. 

Which raised the question which Minseok would inevitably ask if he ever found out, the question being: Why the hell would someone with a bad romantic history engage in a romantic _anything_ (even though Junmyeon had made it clear to Yixing, _no relationships_ ) with someone who _also_ had a bad romantic history?

Actually, scratch that. Yixing didn’t have a bad romantic history, he was polite when it came to break-ups, and Junmyeon didn’t know any of Yixing’s exes who treated him as nothing less than a friend. He was respectful like that...and somewhat amazing like that. 

“Sorry,” Junmyeon smiles nervously in apology, gesturing towards his brother who Junmyeon could see, was trying to mask his curiosity. “Minseok,” he gestured towards Yixing, “Yixing. Minseok’s my brother,” He turns to look at Minseok. “Yixing’s my friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Yixing grins broadly at Minseok, stretching out his hand. “I’m Yixing.” 

Minseok nods, shaking his hand while smiling back. “Minseok, Junmyeon’s brother, nice to meet you.” There’s an awkward pause that makes Junmyeon want to run and hide away as far as possible- but then again, maybe he was just being overly dramatic. Minseok shoots a polite smile. “Anyways I have to find my seat,” He gives a pointed look at Junmyeon, who seems slightly pale in the light. “Don’t get too caught up talking, Jongdae will probably kill you if you’re not seated when it starts.” He adds nonchalantly, already heading towards his assigned seat. 

As soon as Minseok leaves, Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate to pull Yixing aside, practically dragging him towards a more secluded hallway. Based on the grin on his face (those _damn_ dimples), Yixing knew what he was doing, but that didn’t stop Junmyeon from asking him anyway. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He hisses, peeking out past Yixing’s shoulder to make sure no one was watching. 

Yixing presses his lips together, clearly trying not to laugh. “Introducing myself, I didn't know Minseok was your brother. He looks nothing like you.” 

Junmyeon blinks, “You _know_ Minseok?” He asks incredulously. 

Yixing shrugs, “Similar circles.”

Junmyeon feels as if he’s two seconds away from passing out. Yixing knew his brother? How many other people in his family did he know? What if they saw them- what if Yixing had mentioned Junmyeon- “Do you know Jongdae?” He manages to get out. He needed air, was he being overdramatic? Was there even such thing as ‘being dramatic’ when it came to Jongdae? No, there was not.

Yixing raised an eyebrow, “Do you know where we are?” 

“Zhang Hotel.” Junmyeon answers immediately, the hotel name had been burned into his brain, courtesy of Jongdae who refused to have either Junmyeon or Jongin have any reason to be late- which included not knowing the address, place, time, dress code, catering staff, and all the neighboring buildings. 

Yixing’s eyebrows stay raised, but his eyes twinkle under the dim lights, and then it hits Junmyeon. 

“You’re the Zhang from _Zhang Hotels_?” He questions in disbelief, “What about Zhang Entreprises?” He demands, glaring at Yixing. 

“I’m that too.” 

Junmyeon leans against the wall. “Are there any other forms you take which I should know off?” 

Yixing taps his finger against his lip, pretending to think. “No… I don’t think so.” 

“No evolved Yixing-Form who cures cancer during the night and causes panic for Kim Junmyeon during the day?” 

Yixing snorts. “What am I? A Pokemon?” He shakes his head at Junmyeon’s antics, “There are no other forms.” 

Junmyeon sags in relief. “Oh good.” 

“Oh!” Yixing snaps his fingers, face brightening. “The mall. I’m the mall-chain-Zhang, too...sorry, I forgot,” he adds honestly once seeing Junmyeon’s deadpan expression. 

“It was a rhetorical question, ”Junmyeon whines.“That doesn’t matter anyway,” he says, hitting his head against the wall. “You never told you knew Jongdae! You didn’t even tell me you knew Minseok. If I knew you knew them-” 

“What, you wouldn’t have started this?” Yixing grins, his tone is playful despite the serious undertones of the conversation. “Well I didn’t know I knew the same Minseok either, I would have never guessed you two were brothers. As I said, you two look completely different. Plus,” Yixing pauses, looking right at Junmyeon. “You’re enjoying _this_ too much,” he gestures to himself. “To let me knowing your brothers affect _this.”_ He gestures between them. “Anyways, how do you know Jongdae?” He asks casually.

“Childhood friend, Minseok’s fiancee, not to mention,” His eyes narrow at Yixing. “Extremely protective of me.” 

“Like most of your family, nothing I can’t handle.” Yixing shrugs, feigning nonchalance. 

“You’ve never faced the wrath of the Kims.” Junmyeon says gravely, “He’ll kill you,” He stage whispers, looking at Yixing. “They’ll actually- are you _laughing?”_ He shrieks as Yixing shakes, hand pressed to his mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” Yixing gasps when Junmyeon hits his arm, only to soothingly rub it moments after. “I’m sorry you should have seen your _face_ you looked so _scared_ -”

“I’m being serious!” Junmyeon whines, “I’m scared for your safety! My family is _crazy!”_

“Well you’re a part of it too, and I can handle you, so I think one day I’ll be able to handle your family, but for now…” Yixing pauses, muddled expression flashing in his eyes. “We’ll keep it on the down-low.” He finishes seriously, pecking Junmyeon’s cheeks. 

“Thank you.” Junmyeon pouts, staring sulkily towards the ground.

A moment of silence passes before Yixing speaks up again.

“So, Jongdae’s engaged? That’s a shame.” Yixing’s eyes flash mischievously. “I was going to ask him out.”

“What is _wrong with you,”_ Junmyeon deadpans. “Seriously?” 

Yixing chuckled. “No, I’d rather have you.”

“Yixing.” 

“Mm?”

“They _cannot_ know.” 

“Mm.” 

“You’re not listening!” Junmyeon complains, lightly hitting Yixing’s chest. “I’m being serious Yixing. My family _absolutely_ cannot know.”

“Sorry sorry, I know you’re being serious, I get it, they can’t know.” Yixing’s eyes flicker down to Junmyeon’s lips, before looking right into his eyes. “I’m just a bit distracted,” he pauses, eyes looking Junmyeon up and down. “You look amazing by the way.” He adds as if its an afterthought. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Junmyeon grumbles. “Plus I look amazing every day.” he frowns, eyebrows scrunching.

“I know.” Yixing hums. 

Junmyeon purses his lips, he knows he’s not actually mad, and judging on how Yixing leans in the slightest, making Junmyeon straighten up against the wall, Yixing knows it too. Yixing cups Junmyeon’s jaw, slanting his lips against Junmyeon’s. 

Junmyeon immediately melts into it, kissing back insistently. He can’t help it, despite the worry running through him, Yixing had that effect on him, calming him all the down. He can’t help but smile against the other’s lips when Yixing’s other hand rests on his hip, rubbing circles on it, Yixing pulls back, giving one last peck to Junmyeon’s lips. “Come on, your brother said you can’t be late.” Junmyeon straightens Yixing’s tie, watching with a little half-smile as Yixing winks at him, before walking out the hallway.

Junmyeon sighs to himself once Yixing leaves the hall, he’s one hundred percent sure that his cheeks were a lovely shade of ‘making out in a hallway without anyone knowing.’ red. Nothing about a secret kiss in a secluded hallway where he’s pressed up against the wall screams ‘ROMANTIC’ at Junmyeon, but he can’t help but get a little weak at the knees when he thinks about how Yixing kissed him. Really. He’s a grown man! He has better things to do than get all sappy over a small kiss from his boyfriend...of sorts.

It was...complicated. He couldn’t use the term boyfriend because...well he just couldn’t. ‘Friends with Benefits’ didn’t fit because they did go on dates, maybe exclusive? Junmyeon shakes his head. He should probably leave it be, to be discussed later. 

Whenever later was. 

Maybe it was better this way, no real terms, no definition to their relationships. That way he could just introduce Yixing as a friend, that would save him the potential trouble with Minseok, Jongdae, and Jongin, who had become a lot more protective after Junmyeon’s last streak of boyfriends. 

By ‘boyfriends’ Junmyeon means: a string of hookups caused by the pain in one of his exes’ bad decisions. 

Plus, it’s not as if Junmyeon _wants_ a boyfriend, he had made that clear to Yixing the first time. He was not looking for a relationship. He didn’t do the whole dating schematic anymore. None of that ooey-gooey romantic-comedy movie dating style thing. Long-term or short-term it didn’t matter- Junmyeon prefered _no_ -term. Junmyeon had been too hurt in the past to bother with relationships now, which was partly why his family would get so upset if they found out about his… _arrangement_ with Yixing. 

His phone rings and he sees a couple of texts flashing on his phone screen. 

**Minseokkie: Jongzilla’s out- you’re on your own now! I’ll try to calm him down lol but u better get ur ass here real soon b4 he decides to hold a manhunt over u.**

**Jonginnie: MYEON**

**Jonginnie: ASHUIHWDUIW IM LA T E**

**Jonginnie: HAUIHSUI ANSWER ME**

**Jonginnie: MYEON IS JONGDAE THERE**

**Jonginnie: HE GON KILL ME**

**Jonginnie: CAN U PRETEND TO BE LATE TOO TO LESSEN THE BLOW**

**Jonginnie: THE BLOW OF DAE’S FISTS AGAINST MY FACE BC I M LATE**

**Jonginnie: actually do u think he’ll even notice????**

**Jonginnie: maybe he’s too busy making out with minseok to notice!!!!???**

**Jonginnie: but then again...I don’t want to think about him making out with min that’s like**

**Jonginnie: thinking of ur parents making out**

**Jonginnie: gross**

**Jonginnie: anyways**

**Jonginnie: i stg I CAN SEE U LEAVING ME ON READ Hhh M Y E O N ANSWER ME**

**Xing: Hey Peach Cheeks, it’s abt to start. I haven’t seen Jongdae’s bad side but I’m sure it’s pretty nasty based on how ur bro is rushing over to him….**

**Xing: Myeon?**

**Xing: Myeonnnn**

**Xing: Myeonnie**

**Xing: Hey that’s a new nickname**

**Xing: Jd looked at me and I stg i’ve nvr felt more terrified I rlly hope he’s not looking for you**

**Xing: shit I think he is looking for u**

**Xing: He’s mouthing ur name**

**Xing: and a whole lot of other stuff im not going to text bc it’s kinda offensive and hurtful**

**Xing: holy shit he looks like he’s going to explode**

**Xing: MYEON**

**Xing: MYEONNIE**

**Xing: good luck peach cheeks ur in t r o u b l e**

**Xing: (and for once its not bc I think ur ass looks good)**

**Xing: (not that ur ass doesn’t look good)**

**Xing: (u get what I’m saying)**

**Xing: Want me to stall? We both know I make great small talk ;)**

Junmyeon grins down at his phone, staring back out into the hallway. 

The only thing on his mind right now was those damn dimples. 

 

 

 

Junmyeon was walking with Jongin when he first laid eyes on Yixing. It’s almost funny how much of a movie moment it was, Junmyeon walking past a conference room, casually looking through the big glass panels, only to make eye contact with an extremely handsome, and not to mention _attractive_ stranger through the glass. It goes a bit slow-mo from there, Junmyeon turning his head as he walked past, eyes trained on the stranger, unable to look away. The stranger raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon, matching the intensity of his stare, his lips even quirking up into a little smirk-and when he thinks about it later while he’s lying in bed,Yixing’s arms encircling his waist he realizes that it’s _that_ moment wherein the back of his mind, Junmyeon had already accepted defeat. 

Junmyeon is snapped out of his ‘Handsome-Stranger-Reverie’ when Jongin lightly touches his elbow, to direct him to the conference they’re supposed to go to. Normally, Junmyeon would have paid no attention to this small moment, he’s made eye contact with tons of people, but something about _this particular encounter_ that leaves him in a bit of shock. 

What leaves him in more of shock? When a few minutes later said attractive stranger walks into conference room number three, smiling pleasantly at Junmyeon, eyes flashing, and _that’s_ when he sees the dimples. 

The damned dimples. 

The dimples, with the (sexy) undercut, paired with a single dangling earring, almost makes the stranger too attractive for Junmyeon’s brain to process, but enough for Junmyeon to mumble an incoherent sentence and sit down for the meeting to start. 

Throughout the entire meeting, he _keeps_ making eye contact with the stranger- who he finds out is named Zhang Yixing. Yixing, Junmyeon concludes, is a very nice name, Junmyeon likes the way it rolls off his tongue, and something in the way Yixing looks at him makes Junmyeon think he likes the way it sounds from Junmyeon too. Throughout the meeting, Junmyeon’s mind keeps wandering to Yixing, by the time the meeting is a quarter done, Junmyeon has already thought about Yixing’s dimples at least six times- and each time he gets more and more confused to why he’s even _thinking_ about Yixing. 

It’s around the end of the meeting when Junmyeon realizes that this isn’t just _any_ Zhang Yixing, but this is _the_ Zhang Yixing. A rather famous, wealthy, playboy-philanthropist who was the current owner of Zhang Entreprises. It made complete sense to Junmyeon, really, it did. Anyone blessed with looks like _that_ was bound to have that sort of reputation, and probably came with a whole string of flings and hookups, which really, Junmyeon wants no part of. 

And so, Junmyeon makes up his mind rather quickly. His heart was in no position to be played with, and he had his own fair share of past flings and hookups which he desperately wants to forget about, so he bars off his heart, and does his best to ignore the looks Zhang Yixing keeps flashing him. 

And that’s how his first encounter with Yixing goes. 

 

 

 

Jongdae sits in front of Junmyeon, who is trying to discreetly tap about at his phone.

“I gave you the address.” 

Junmyeon stays silent. 

“I told you when it started- we did a fucking _flashcard game_ to make sure both of you would remember,” Jongdae hisses, shifting and turning an even deadlier gaze onto Jongin. “ So you wouldn’t be late.” 

Jongin glances at Junmyeon, hoping for his older brother to be ready and say something that’ll get Jongdae to calm down, when he stops right in his tracks, blinking as he does a massive double-take at his brother’s facial expression. 

Junmyeon was _smiling._

Him smiling wasn’t the big deal, the big deal was in the fact that a very pissed off Jongdae sat in front of them. Ready to fight, and bite, and probably claw Junmyeon and Jongin’s eyes out, and there Junmyeon was, casually smiling down at his phone, as if they didn’t exist. It wasn’t a tiny unnoticeable smile either. It was a full blown ear to ear, very, _very_ noticeable smile. Jongin won’t lie, he had always thought that Junmyeon was the pretty brother, the brother people both wanted to squish into their pockets, and stare endlessly at. (Not that Minseok wasn’t pretty, _both_ his brothers were very pretty thank you very much, and no matter how much they protested Jongin will always fiercely say they got the good genes, and if anyone dared to think otherwise, Jongin wouldn’t hesitate to fight them.) And when Junmyeon smiled he was the prettiest, and people could see rainbows, and unicorns would magically come alive, and yada yada- but right now was _not_ the time to be smiling. Junmyeon was basically begging for a longer lecture from Jongdae- which Jongin could _not_ afford, he had to take his dogs for their daily walk.

When Jongin turns towards Jongdae, he sees that Jongdae is just as shocked as him. He looks at Jongin, and then to Junmyeon, and then back to Jongin, with wide eyes. Junmyeon, has managed to do the impossible, and has quite literally _shocked Jongdae into silence._ They remain like that awkwardly, Jongin and Jongdae alternating looking at each other and looking at Junmyeon warily, when a loud blare if a peppy tune interrupts the silence. Both Jongdae and Jongin jump, eyes still wide, arms stiffly by their sides, but Junmyeon merely smiles bigger. 

“Sorry,” He gestures towards his phone. “I have to get this.” He gets up, and practically _skips_ out of the living room, hiding away in a hall.

Jongin and Jongdae continue to stare at each other quizzically. 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon winces as the song changes from one deafening beat to the next, he sighs as he tries to blend in with the wall, not really feeling the club scene. It was Jongin’s very first club opening, and it had to be perfect- and according to Jongin ‘perfect comes in pairs, and so does family’, which honestly makes zero sense to Junmyeon, no sense _at all_ , but Jongin is his baby brother, so who is Junmyeon to resist when Jongin asks him so nicely if he could _please,please, please attend I’m begging you?’_

Junmyeon will proudly admit, it _is_ perfect, and Jongin’s hard work has clearly paid off. From the way the purple lights swing to how he hired the most desirable DJ in the music industry, (Park Chanyeol- Jongin’s friend first, Baekhyun’s boyfriend second- if they were even still together. Baekhyun had upped and left the country two months ago because of a rather unfortunate incident, and it was still taboo to say his name around Jongdae.) the night is clearly going just as planned. 

Don’t get him wrong, Junmyeon loves clubbing, loves the thrill he feels when he can feel the beat boom in his bones, loves how freeing it is to dance carelessly albeit the fact that he’s sweaty and people are dancing a bit too close for comfort, but he’s really not feeling it today, making the better judgment to move back to the bar to order another mild fruity drink, rather than slam down ten shots of fiery tequila. 

“Clubbing not your thing?” 

Junmyeon blinks, hands frozen around the orange drink, he turns towards the person who spoke, eyes widening momentarily when he’s met with a familiar sight of a dangling earring and slanted eyes. 

Zhang Yixing. 

Junmyeon hates how damn good he looks, wearing more casual clothes, black jeans with a fitted white tee, the red _Valentino_ lettering burning into Junmyeon’s eyes. It’s casual, yet effortless- and _why is he even paying attention to that?!_

Junmyeon wets his lip, giving a little noncommittal shrug, “Not at the moment no. Most of the time I do like it but right now I’m just not feeling it. I would’ve stayed home, but I have a moral obligation to be here.” Junmyeon rambles slightly, wondering why he feels the need to explain all this to someone he barely knows.

“Really?” Yixing’s voice lilts as he slides into the seat next to Junmyeon. “That’s unfortunate.” If Junmyeon isn’t mistaken, Yixing actually sounds sympathetic. “Hopefully the next time will be...more enjoyable.” There’s something about the way Yixing says _enjoyable_ , that makes Junmyeon’s mind wander to what clubbing with this handsome stranger would be like.

“I don’t think I got a chance to properly introduce myself. I’m Yixing.” He holds his hand out, eyes daring Junmyeon to shake. “Zhang Yixing.”

He does shake. He gives him the short and firm handshake he’s been practicing since day one, the one which conveys as little feelings as possible, the one he regrets giving because the way Yixing’s eyes burn into Junmyeon’s make him feel too much. “I’m Junmyeon.” Junmyeon reaches for his drink, throat feeling parched. “Kim Junmyeon.” 

Yixing grins, dimples flashing under the purple lights. “I know, you’re quite popular here.” 

“I know,” Junmyeon admits unabashedly, simultaneously wanting the conversation to both end and continue. “As are you.” 

Yixing raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Come on, you’re _Zhang Yixing,”_ Junmyeon enunciates. “You’re _desirable_ here.” Junmyeon blurts. 

There’s an awkward pause as Junmyeon’s words ring in the air, Junmyeon blinks when he sees Yixing’s grin, and then it hits Junmyeon what he’s just admitted. _Desirable?_ He chokes on his drink. Did he really just say-

“Desirable?” Yixing questions slyly, his grin resembling the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._

“Not, not- not people desirable,” Junmyeon stutters frantically, wondering why he would say that. “Business desirable. Purely business deal desirable. Your outlooks are good- they, they’re interested in Zhang Entreprises making you-”

“Business desirable.” Yixing finishes with a bigger grin. He takes a sip of his own drink, setting it down on the bar counter. “You ramble a lot.” 

“I do _not_.” Junmyeon refutes hotly, cheeks flaming. 

“Oh but you do,” Yixing pushes on cheekily, reaching for his drink. “Not a bad thing by the way.” 

“I can think of _countless_ reasons why rambling is a bad thing.” Junmyeon snorts, leaning shifting his position. 

Yixing shrugs, eyeing Junmyeon over his glass. “I think it’s cute.” 

“Do you think it’s cute in general, or do you think it’s cute when _I_ do it?” Junmyeon questions back, surprised by his own nonchalance, and dare he say, subtle flirting. 

Yixing’s grin widens as he sets his glass down, leaning in close to Junmyeon. Junmyeon feels goosebumps flare across his skin when Yixing’s lips skim the top of his ear, his breath warm compared to how chilly Junmyeon feels. 

“In general I find it pretty cute,” He pauses, Junmyeon can see him smirking through the edge of his vision, he takes extra caution to school his expression into a blank one. “But it’s _especially_ cute when you do it.” He whispers.

Junmyeon swallows dryly when Yixing pulls away, eyes glancing towards Junmyeon’s lips before he shoots Junmyeon a wink, walking away. 

That’s how his second encounter with Yixing goes. 

 

 

 

 

“Hello?” Junmyeon practically sings into his phone. He had moved to the second living area in Jongdae’s and Minseok’s penthouse. 

_’Hey.’_ It’s Yixing on the phone, his voice is casual, Junmyeon wishes he could summon his casualness. He would probably sound ‘way too cringe’- As Jongin said. _’What are you up too?’_

Junmyeon flops onto the sofa, in his excitement he almost misses the sofa, managing to fall right on the edge. “Just evaded getting scolded thanks to you, I guess I owe you one.” 

Yixing laughs, it almost hurts Junmyeon’s ears because of how loud his phone is, but for the most part, it causes his heart to beat faster. _’For being late? I should’ve called later.’_

“Are you saying I deserve to be scolded?”

 _’Jongdae probably drove himself crazy to get you there on time- and you were time but you were still late.’_

“And whose fault was that?” Junmyeon asks teasingly. 

_’Hey I told you to go so you wouldn’t get in trouble!’_

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, grinning playfully even though Yixing couldn’t see it. “Still your fault.”

 _‘What were you doing in that hallway for so long anyway?_ Yixing teases lightly. _‘Still my fault? Well I’ll keep that in mind.’_

Junmyeon lets out a good-natured laugh, relaxing into the sofa. “So… why’d you call?” 

_’Are you free today?’_

“That depends.” 

_’On?’_

“If you’re planning anything?” Junmyeon questions smoothly, grinning at his own line.

Yixing laughs again. _’I was thinking dinner? You do owe me one after all.’_

Junmyeon grins, hoping he’s not letting his happiness leak completely into his voice. “Hmm, let me check my calendar.” Junmyeon knows for a fact he has nothing else planned- but playing hard to get was his specialty (or well, his specialty according to Yixing.) “You’re in luck, I’m a free bird.”

 _’Not for long,’_ Yixing chuckles, _What time should I come pick you up? Seven-ish?”_

“Hey, I can drive!” 

_‘The last time you drove we almost got into three car accidents. I think we’re better off if I drive.’_ Yixing deadpans. 

“Fine, but I’m paying for dinner then.” 

_’We’ll see.’_

“Yixing-”

_’Oh would you look at the time? I have to go- not all of us are free birds after all. See you at Seven!’_

The beeping of the phone indicates to Junmyeon that Yixing actually hung up, but that didn’t matter. Junmyeon has to master how to keep a straight face, it would come in handy for when Jongdae and Jongin decide they're going to interrogate him, which Junmyeon knew for a fact was going to happen seeing as he had left Jongdae’s ranting, just to answer this call. 

 

The other perfectly viable option was that Junmyeon could sneak out of their penthouse, and hope Jongdae or Jongin wouldn’t demand answers.

 

(He decided to sneak out.)

 

 

 

The fifth encounter was more... _wild_ compared to the others.

“You’re playing hard to get.” Yixing states, deadpanning. 

Junmyeon blinks with the most faux innocence he can muster. “What’s that?” 

Yixing steps closer, he’s so close Junmyeon can see his eyelashes. “You’re specialty, apparently.” He comments quietly, eyes trained on Junmyeon. 

Even though in reality, they’ve been staring at each other for just a few seconds, to Junmyeon it feels like years, speeding past before his eyes, and the next thing he knows, his eyes fluttering shut, and Yixing is _kissing_ him. 

To Junmyeon, the encounter technically begins, _really_ begins, with Junmyeon pressed against the door of Yixing’s sleek black car, kissing him as if the world was ending. He doesn’t know how they got there, or how he ends up in a position this _close_ to Yixing, but what he does know, is that he isn’t complaining. 

Junmyeon pulls away panting, lips resting on Yixing’s. “It would take one picture, _one picture_ of us, to send my family into complete chaos.” 

Yixing’s eyes flash darkly under the dim street lights, boring into Junmyeon. “Do you want to stop?” He questions casually, hands resting on Junmyeon’s hips. “Just say the words and I’ll stop.” he watches Junmyeon carefully, waiting for a cue, a signal, any signal.

Junmyeon doesn’t know what takes over him, or why he does it, maybe because it’s been so long since he’s felt _wanted_ , or maybe it’s because it’s been so long since _he_ has wanted, but one moment his fingers are curling into Yixing’s collar, and the next his lips are crashing into Yixing’s desperately. It’s better a cue than nothing Junmyeon figures. 

Junmyeon lets out a breathy moan as Yixing kisses him back fervently, mouthing down his neck. One of his hands intertwines itself in Yixing’s black hair, his own head tipping back. It’s sloppy and messy yet still undeniably _hot_ , leaving Junmyeon more than breathless, with the added bonus of weak knees. Yixing grins against Junmyeon’s neck, kissing and biting it gently. His lips travel upwards, mouthing along his jaw before settling hungrily on his lips again. Junmyeon complies, kissing him back eagerly, his arms loosely hanging off Yixing’s shoulders. 

Surprisingly enough, Yixing is the first to pull away, eyes fixed on Junmyeon’s lips. 

“Why don’t we take this to my place?” He murmurs suggestively, tugging Junmyeon’s bottom lip. “Less chance of...what was is it you said?” his voice lilts teasingly, and Junmyeon can’t bring himself to look away from Yixing’s eyes. “Chaotic photos?” 

“Photos mean my family, finds out,” Junmyeon explains briefly, breathing quickly. “They can’t find out. They'd kill you, then me, and then they'd continue to rant about my stupidity as they lower me into the grave because apparently I make really bad choices with my life and they would probably-” Junmyeon takes a deep breath, cutting himself off. "Sorry, rambling again." 

"I think I've mentionned before that I find it cute." Yixing smiles.“You have my word, your family won’t find out.” Yixing waits, sensing Junmyeon has something else to add. 

Junmyeon eyes Yixing warily, his body urging him to act on this… _situation_ , and his mind urging him to back the hell up before he finds himself hurt again. “I want to be clear, I’m not looking for anything. None of the boyfriend shit, long-term, short-term, how about _no_ -term.”

Junmyeon sees a flash of a smile on Yixing’s face, “Long-term, short-term, no-term?” he questions, grin growing on his face. “That could be your slogan, how long did you spend practicing that in the mirror?” 

Junmyeon deadpans, maintaining eye contact. “No relationship.” He warns. 

There’s a pause as Yixing takes in Junmyeon’s words, noting how the Junmyeon is looking at him with an intense amount of seriousness, his face looks nothing short of _grave_ under the lights.

He nods, “Understood.” 

“You sure?” Junmyeon finds himself breathing out as Yixing quickly steals another kiss. Maybe it was too much, but Junmyeon wanted to make sure he was being clear. 

“Positive.”

 

And that’s how Junmyeon ends up pressed against Yixing’s silk sheets, wondering a list of things that included:  
-How he’s gone his whole life without Yixing, who makes him feel all kinds of ways, _special_ , being the biggest one  
And more importantly:  
-How he’s going to hide the hickeys littering his body this Saturday for the weekly brunch  
Because if Jongdae or Minseok or even Jongin saw, he would be undoubtedly fucked

 

 

 

Jongdae marches into the kitchen where Minseok was standing-calmly trying to enjoy his nice steaming cup of coffee. “You’re brother,” Jongdae points an accusatory finger at Minseok’s chest. “Is hiding something!” 

Minseok hardly flinches, calmly looking up from his cup of coffee. Oh, how he just wanted to drink it. “Which one?” 

“Junmyeon, who else?” 

“Jongin?” 

“He can hardly hide stuff from us, Jongin’s a good child, _unlike your brother_.” 

Minseok raises an eyebrow, setting his phone down on the counter. “What makes you say that?” 

“So,” Jongdae starts, grabbing the coffee pot. “You know how everyone’s terrified of me when I get mad, right?”

Minseok nods, not wanting to say the wrong thing in case Jongdae went all sharp on him. 

“Well I was scolding your brothers, because they were late- and I turn to Junmyeon. and guess what?” Jongdae pours some coffee into a cup.

“What?” Minseok asks, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“He’s _smiling_.” 

Minseok chokes, nearly spitting the coffee out. He manages to gulp it down quickly, “He was smiling? While you were scolding him?” 

“I _know_!” Jongdae exclaims, snapping. “It was obviously suspicious, and Jongin was giving me smile #32 which means he thought so too. Anyways, so that got me thinking, he was looking at his phone and smiling, so either he saw something funny, or someone was texting him. I eliminated the ‘saw something funny’ because seriously,” Jongdae deadpans, “If I go all Jongzilla, would really laugh at something funny? No. Which means,” Jongdae snaps, “Someone was texting him.” 

“Wow,” Minseok nods in approval, “I guess watching all those detective shows really improved your deducing skills. Why is someone texting him a potentially bad thing that makes him a ‘bad child’?”

“No,” Jongdae snorts “He’s a bad child for hiding stuff, which brings me to the next part.”

“Oh, there’s more.” Minseok replies half-sarcastic, half actually interested. 

“Someone calls him, and he _leaves the room!”_

Minseok stares at Jongdae in confusion. 

“He left the room! That means whoever called him was someone either we don’t know, don’t know _about_ , or he didn’t want us hearing the conversation- which could relate to the first two options!” He rushes out, snapping his fingers again.

Minseok stares at Jongdae, setting his cup down. “Why would he hide something, or well someone from us?” Minseok asks quizzically. Hiding things wasn’t in Junmyeon’s nature. Minseok has distinct memories of a seven-year-old Junmyeon bawling about breaking his toy vacuum and feeling terribly guilty about it to prove that fact. 

“That-” 

“Please stop snapping.”

“Right, sorry,” Jongdae says a little out of breath. “I got too excited. Anyways, that’s what I was wondering, and there’s one sure way to find out.” 

Minseok purses his lips. “We could be reading a bit too far- no, I know that look Jongdae, whatever you’re planning-”

Jongdae has a glint in his eyes, a determined look which honestly scares Minseok to some degree. “Listen,” Jongdae holds his hands out in a placating gesture. “I have a plan.”

“Jongdae-”

“Jongin and I casually overheard some of the conversation, mainly the,” Jongdae coughs, lowering his voice suspiciously. “Location. Of where he’s meeting said mystery person who he’s being all sneaky about.” 

Minseok raises an eyebrow at this. “Casually. You mean you eavesdropped.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it that-”

“Dae.”

“Ok _fine_ , we eavesdropped. But listen, why don’t we all head out to this location, which is actually a restaurant I’ve been meaning to go to for while- which is where he’s going by the way, and just on the down-low, try to scope who he’s with?”

“Nope.”

“Minseok-”

Minseok sets a sharp glare on Jongdae. “My older brother instincts are kicking in and telling me to not interfere.” 

“But-” 

“Older. Brother. Instincts.” Minseok argues. 

Jondae sighs in defeat, lowering his hands. “Fine, but at the least, if we do find out stuff, can I tell you about it?”

Minseok purses his lips at Jongdae’s look of determination. 

“Come on, we all know you love good gossip as much as the rest of us-”

“Fine.” 

 

 

 

“What are we?” Yixing questions as straightforward as ever. 

Junmyeon doesn’t grace him with a reply, choosing to just raise an eyebrow at the dimpled man, and calmly sip his coffee in a lame attempt to avoid the question. 

Three months after their first hook-up, and what Junmyeon thought was going to be just a one-night-stand, had bloomed into something more. He couldn’t quite put into words, but based on how the two of them frequently met for coffee, and lunch, _and_ the occasional dinner, their arrangement clearly wasn’t purely… _need-based_ , to say the least. 

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon questions right back, setting his coffee cup down. 

Yixing leans back in his chair, amusement written all over his face, and Junmyeon wants nothing more than to just lean in and wipe the smug expression off his stupidly handsome face, but he chooses to stay frozen in his spot instead. “What are we?” Yixing asks, gesturing between them. 

Junmyeon purses his lips, unsure of how to answer. That was an excellent question. He had to give it to Yixing, that was hands-down a very good question to ask, a question Junmyeon had often wondered the response to himself. 

What were they? 

“Uh,” Junmyeon starts eloquently, looking down at his cup, unable to look at Yixing. “We are...an unnamed relationship?” He suggests awkwardly. “No labels?”

“Long-term, short-term, no-term, three-month-term?” Yixing suggests cheekily, dimple creasing in his cheek. Junmyeon’s eyes immediately drag themselves over to it. “Isn’t that a Doctor Seuss book?” 

“That’s _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_ you asshole.” Junmyeon frowns, kicking Yixing lightly. Junmyeon frowns deeper as Yixing takes Junmyeon’s coffee cup and steals a sip from it. “Why’re you suddenly asking?” Junmyeon pauses, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Yixing-” 

“I didn’t say anything.” Yixing immediately retorts, hands raised in the air, feigning innocence. “I didn’t say a word.” 

_”Yixing.”_ Junmyeon stresses. “You agreed when we first hooked up, _no relationship_.” The word sting Junmyeon, despite the fact that he’s the one saying them. There’s an undeniable tinge of bitterness laced with his words that Junmyeon hopes Yixing doesn’t pick up on. 

“And I respect that,” Yixing says gently, his hands reaching across the table to squeeze Junmyeon’s. “But I have a question.” 

Junmyeon purses his lips. “Shoot.” 

Yixing looks at Junmyeon curiously. “Long-term, short-term, no-term. That’s what you said.” 

“That wasn’t a question.” 

Yixing’s eyes glance down at Junmyeon’s lips, back to his eyes in seconds. “Is it possible, in the far, far, future- only if _you_ want to,” Yixing stresses, making his harmless intent clear. “That we have a chance to be a _some_ -term thing?”

Junmyeon opens his mouth, wanting to answer, but unable to find the words to answer Yixing’s cleverly phrased question. 

He was attracted to Yixing, that was undeniable, it was a fact Junmyeon couldn’t run away from. _Some-term_. Junmyeon liked Yixing. He as easy going, he was calm, and wonderful to hang out with, he even cooked breakfast in the morning. Those were all pros, and Junmyeon couldn’t even think of any cons. 

The far, far, future? 

“I-” Junmyeon starts, unsure of how to answer Yixing. He continues to look at the other, before he redirects his gaze to his hands.“I don’t think you want a full history.” He begins quietly, noting how Yixing’s face isn’t confused, but actually curious. Junmyeon waves his hand around. “It makes me seem pathetic- which I am _not_ ,” he says inhaling sharply. “I’ve been hurt way too much in the past.” He says firmly, his eyes meeting Yixing’s serious ones. “And the point is, relationships and I don’t work out. So if you’re looking for something more…”

“Permanent?” Yixing suggests casually. 

Junmyeon hums in response. “Permanent. If you’re looking for something more permanent, I suggest you go look somewhere else, because all you’re going to find here is someone whose heart has been hurt too many times to risk going through with anything.” 

“You’re scared of being hurt again.” 

“Exactly.” 

“It’s ok to be cautious,” Yixing says soothingly. “Everyone heals in their own ways.” 

Junmyeon nods, “Exactly. So in answer to your question…” He hesitates to continue, heart racing as he speaks his next words. “In the far, far, future- I, I guess there _is_ a chance for something. Some-term, as you said.” He says hesitantly.

Yixing’s face stays impressively impassive, nodding seriously to Junmyeon’s words. 

“But don’t count on it,” Junmyeon warns quietly, eyes flashing. “Understood?” 

“Completely.” 

“Good...good,” he repeats softly, squeezing Yixing’s hands back. 

“I hope I didn’t make you feel pressured anything, please don’t feel pressured,” Yixing adds hastily but honestly.

Junmyeon smiles, his lips tugging into a soft, shy smile. “You could never make me feel pressured.”

 

Junmyeon isn’t too sure what encounter number this is, but he remembers thinking how striking Yixing looked under the bright cafe lights, hair mussed, smiling pleasantly at Junmyeon. And he certainly remembers how the conversation genuinely shocked him. Yixing was actually _understanding_ , he had said his intentions honestly, and _respected_ Junmyeon’s wishes. 

Junmyeon figures this is the moment he started falling for Yixing. 

 

 

 

Jongin frowns at Jongdae, looking around the restaurant. “I thought you said he would be here?” he questions confusedly, cutting his steak. 

Jongdae huffs exasperatedly, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. “I _swear_ it was here! You heard the name of the restaurant too, right?” 

Jongin makes a face, resting against the back of his chair. “Maybe we heard wrong?” He suggests, wincing as Jongdae huffs out a mix of curses and jumbled up words in frustration.  


 

 

 

Yixing had dropped the bomb just a few months later than his ‘some-term’ inquiries into their pleasant arrangement, leaving Junmyeon feeling more than shell shocked. 

“That was _amazing.”_ Junmyeon blurts out breathlessly. 

“I think I want to date you.” Yixing admits calmly at the same time. 

Junmyeon stares at Yixing, mouth dropping down in shock, panting as he tries to regain his breath and balance. He lifts himself up, ignoring the ache in his stomach caused by how long he was pushed against the kitchen counter. Luckily for him, Yixing has a strong grip on his waist, helping to sturdy himself up. “You- you want to _what_?” He manages to say, blinking owlishly at Yixing. 

“I want to date you.” Yixing says again, beaming. 

It is so incredibly unfair how Yixing’s dimples decide to show themselves at this moment, adding to his already perfect appearance. Junmyeon continues to gape at Yixing, disbelief growing in him. “Have you not been listening to me this entire time?” he questions slightly offended. “Long-term, short-term, how about _no-term.”_ he stresses. “That’s what I told you, from the start, and you-”

The smile on Yixing’s face is quickly replaced by a frantic one as he sees Junmyeon’s growing angry expression. “I- I didn’t mean that in a _‘you should date me way’_ I mean that in a _‘I think you should know’ way-_ because it’s only right for you to know-”

“Is that why you asked about your chances for a some-term relationship?” Junmyeon demands, feeling both (secretly) pleased, and openly fuming. “I am not looking to date anyone.” Junmyeon says hotly. 

“You, I think you might be a little mistaken-” Yixing starts hesitantly. 

“Me? Mistaken?” Junmyeon asks incredulously, unsure of why he’s getting so heated about this, but also unsure of why Yixing wasn’t getting equally mad at him. “You literally just asked me out, how am I-” 

“Mistaken about my intentions.” Yixing blurts out. Junmyeon blinks in surprise, noting how this is the first time he’s seen Yixing look somewhat _nervous_.

“I wasn’t asking you to date me.” Yixing manages to say, gulping. 

That stops Junmyeon in tracks, causing the shorter to look at Yixing incredulously, eyebrows furrowed. “I- what?” he asks slowly. “But you said-” 

“I said I wanted to date you, which I now understand is a sentence which can be said a lot more...eloquently,” Yixing admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I know your feelings towards dating, and relationships, and I respect that...because I respect _you._ I want to date you, yes, but I’m also just as fine with whatever we’ve got going on here.” He shrugs.

Junmyeon is a little lost in terms of figuring out the words to say. 

In fact, Junmyeon is hands down shell-shocked. 

“So I guess what I wanted to say, was _my_ feelings?” Yixing says hesitantly. “I just thought, I thought you deserved to know. I would like to think I know you well enough to know that you would want to know.” Yixing shoots Junmyeon a reassuring smile. “If I’m over-stepping just tell me-” 

“Being pushy is just as bad as being led on,” Junmyeon says quietly, peering up at Yixing. “In the spam of this entire relationship, you haven’t pushed me _once_.” He says reassuringly, “You’ve never made me feel uncomfortable, you’ve never over-stepped, you’ve _never_ been remotely pushy, so stop being so paranoid.” He says firmly. “In terms off, in terms of wanting to date me,” Junmyeon says slowly, looking towards the ceiling. “I can’t give you an answer, because I don’t know _how_ to answer. But for the most part, I hope you haven’t been feeling led on this whole time.” He finishes quietly. 

“I haven’t,” Yixing says quietly, smiling softly. “Trust me, I haven’t.” 

Junmyeon nods. “Is this fine?” 

“This is fine.” Yixing confirms. 

 

 

 

The confession comes later in the night, when Yixing’s got his arms wrapped around Junmyeon, and the normally peaceful quiet of the night makes him more anxious than calm. 

It’s been plaguing him quietly in the back of his mind for ages now, and it’s Yixing’s words from earlier that set Junmyeon off again. 

_I want to date you_

Junmyeon’s brain nags him with insecurities every time he and Yixing meet, be it dinner or… _other things_ , he couldn’t control the onslaught of spiraling insecurities.

For example, the silence. 

It’s comfortable silence, it’s just them two, lying down in bed. Junmyeon doesn’t even know if Yixing’s awake, but he feels the urge to talk, hoping that the way Yixing shifts beside him are a sign that at the least he’s awake. 

_“Is it possible, in the far far future, that we have a chance to be a some-term thing?”_

Junmyeon doesn’t know why he starts- maybe it’s because Yixing’s words from months ago have been ringing in his head non-stop. Or maybe it’s because Yixing’s words from mere hours ago are plaguing Junmyeon, and he doesn’t know why he feels the need to _talk_ , but he does. 

Yixing never pushed Junmyeon, never made him feel pressured, was always cautious to not overstep boundaries or force him into anything uncomfortable. Junmyeon didn’t feel as if he _owed_ Yixing, but at this point in… at this point in whatever their ‘arrangement’ was, Junmyeon _wants_ to tell Yixing. 

And so he does. 

“I’ve mentioned this before,” Junmyeon starts quietly, eyes directed at the ceiling he can’t even make out in the dark. “But I’ve been hurt before. Badly.” 

He can make out Yixing shifting in the dark, and he watches as Yixing props his head up, facing Junmyeon sideways. “Yes, you have mentioned that.” Yixing confirms quietly. 

Junmyeon flips over so he’s face to face with Yixing, inhaling noisily as he continued on. “My previous relationships haven’t exactly left me in the best state. I don’t think you need details, but long-story-short, unforgivable things have happened to me.” 

“You don’t have to…” Yixing mumbles hesitantly, eyes raking over Junmyeon’s face. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable-” 

“Cheated on.” Junmyeon blurts out, closing his eyes in shame. “I’ve been cheated on. I- I wish I could say _why_ ,” he adds a little bitterly. “But that’s something I’ll never know I guess…” He trails off. 

Yixing pulls Junmyeon in impossibly close, and Junmyeon knows that’s his attempt in comforting Junmyeon, it’s Yixing’s attempt to show he’s there. Junmyeon doesn’t move, keeping his face pressed against Yixing’s collarbones.

“I invested my _all_ into someone, just to have them throw it away for no good reason apparently.” Junmyeon lets out a watery chuckle, eyes opening against Yixing’s shirt. “People have broken up with me because they’ve found themselves tired of me, people have dumped me as if I’ve meant nothing- and it _hurts_.” Junmyeon chokes out, surprised by how emotional he’s feeling. He feels his face burn as he continues on, “I love too hard, and I’m good at overthinking with my heart, which clearly isn’t a good combination.” 

Yixing’s hands move, one holding Junmyeon impossibly close, the other one awkwardly but soothingly combing through his hair. 

“I’m scared,” Junmyeon admits quietly into the dark. “I’m scared that if we become a ‘some-term’ thing, it’ll do more damage than good, and leave my emotional state more fucked than it already is. I- I can’t bear to put myself through that hurt again. 

Yixing hums quietly, his hand continuing to comb through Junmyeon’s hair. “I’d never hurt you.” He says softly. “You know that.” 

“I know, “Junmyeon whispers. “I know the chances of you hurting me are slim, the chances of you breaking my heart are close to zero at this point, but I just _can’t.”_

Yixing shimmies down until he’s face to face with Junmyeon, one hand moving to cup Junmyeon’s face, his thumb stroking his face. “I told you, I’m fine with what we have,” he reassures gently. Leaning in to peck Junmyeon’s nose. “Don’t feel as though you need to explain your reasons,” Yixing smiles softly. “I trust you enough to know your reasons are genuine.” Yixing breaks out into a light-hearted grin, “Junmyeon, plain and simple, I trust you.” 

“I trust you too,” Junmyeon says faintly, pressing a kiss to Yixing’s hand. “I trust you too. 

 

 

 

_Sunday_

Junmyeon snuggles up closer to Yixing, burrowing under the covers. “Why the change of plans?” He asks absentmindedly, blindly reaching for some popcorn. 

Yixing hands him the bowl, eyes trained on Ant-man kicking down something. “This just seemed like a better idea. Why go out to eat when we both prefer things like this anyways?” He shrugs. 

_Things like this._

_‘Things like this’_ being relaxing at home, buried in heaps of covers, legs intertwined as they ate bowls of popcorn. _‘Things like this’_ meaning the smaller things, how fancy dinners didn’t equate happiness. 

_‘Things like this’_ meaning Yixing knew how Junmyeon operated, what he liked and disliked, and the thought of Yixing knowing him, the thought of Yixing really being able to differentiate between Junmyeon’s likes and dislikes, is enough to send Junmyeon’s thoughts spiraling. 

What were they? He finds himself pondering as Yixing tries to understand the quantum physics mentioned in the movie. They weren’t friends with benefits. They weren’t dating. Which left them at exclusive. Were they _exclusive?_ Junmyeon swallows carefully, curling inwards to himself so his legs aren’t intertwined with Yixing’s. Did he… did Junmyeon actually want _more?_ Did he want more between him and Yixing, even though he was the one who initiated the whole ‘we are _not_ dating’ protocol? Morseo, did Yixing want more? Junmyeon knew Yixing’s past, how he went from one last nightstand to the next, but Junmyeon wasn’t one of those. Clearly, he wasn’t based on how he literally invited him to _watch a movie_ tonight. 

Not to mention, lately, Junmyeon has been feeling hyperaware. 

_’I want to date you.’_

Way, way too hyperaware. 

_’I want to date you.’_

He feels as if he’s imagining things. 

_’I want to date you.’_

Lingering glances, dimples that appear every time he says hi. Junmyeon’s own smile every time he sees a text from Yixing. 

This strange feeling of hyper-awareness had all started just a few days ago. Junmyeon had stayed the night at Yixing’s and while he was getting ready to leave, he realized something. 

He had a drawer at Yixing’s house. 

It was something they hadn’t spoken about, barely acknowledged, but it was still _there_. Junmyeon’s pajama shirts already washed and ready to be worn. He had a _drawer_ , and now that he thought about it, Yixing had a drawer over at his place too. 

That apparently, wasn’t the only thing Junmyeon realized too, the other thing holding a much heavier hold over Junmyeon. 

He might, maybe, quite possibly, want to date Yixing. 

He wants to wake up to those dimples, and go to sleep beside them. He wants to tell his family, (and of course, he’d unfortunately, have to be ready to fight them), he wants them to be _public_ , he wants to hold Yixing’s hand, and not pretend to be awkward business friends at functions. 

The only thing stopping him from blurting it out to Yixing, was his common sense. Junmyeon had sat down, and thought about it. _Really_ thought about it. It wasn’t right. It would probably make their relationship awkward, it had been _months_ since Yixing had told JUnmyeon he had wanted to date him, and Junmyeon doubted he still did. Did he really want to throw a wrench into what they had? It was casual, and fun, and there were no expectations- but Junmyeon’s heart _longs_ for it at this point. He knows, deep down inside, that he’s been born to _love_ , he likes taking care and being taken care of, he likes the small intimacies of relationships, he likes having a _person_. 

He’s confused, but not surprised over how badly he wants to date Yixing. 

But there’s _no way_ he’s going to tell him.

How did they get to this point? The point where they had their own respective drawers, knew each other’s breakfast preferences, knew how Yixing went on morning runs, knew how Junmyeon watched weird nature documentaries, knew each other’s favourite movies, (Yixing’s top movies included everything from _Die Hard_ to _Moana_ , whereas Junmyeon absolutely loved _Ant-Man_ and anything Marvel based.) Knew each other’s likes and dislikes-

“Earth to Myeon?” Yixing’s voice interrupts his thoughts, hand hovering over the T.V remote, Junmyeon realizes Yixing had paused the movie. 

“Yes?” Junmyeon says hastily, clearing his throat while looking at Yixing expectantly.

“Are you-” 

It’s Yixing’s turn to be interrupted, but this time by the sound of Junmyeon’s ringtone blaring throughout his room. Junmyeon scrambles, promptly rolling over towards the nightstand to grab his phone, only to be met by a baby Minseok in a penguin suit flashing across his phone. 

“Hello?” he answers uncertainly, shooting Yixing an apologetic smile. 

_‘I called you five times already, at this point you should’ve just left me unanswered.’_ Is what someone says crankily, someone is definitely not Minseok, and someone who sounds very, very, similar to Jongdae. Junmyeon feels his stomach drop slightly as he flips onto his back. 

“Jongdae…?” 

_‘So you answer Minseok’s calls but not mine?!’_ Jongdae demands, sounding very, very upset. 

Junmyeon hears a snicker from beside him, quickly shoots Yixing a dirty look. “It wasn’t intentional, I swear, my phone was dead.” he lies easily, not in the mood to explain the specifics to Jongdae of why his calls were muted on Junmyeon’s phone. 

_‘Intentional or not I swear Kim Junmyeon-’_ Jongdae mumbles something indecipherable before continuing. _‘Just calling to say, brunch is at your place this week, so you better prepare for that and not let us fucking starve-’_

Yixing stealthily moves closer to Junmyeon- who immediately rolls away, knowing that Yixing had a thing for trying to disturb his phone calls. One time he was talking to Jongin, and he was suddenly hit by a whole ton of _tickles_ , needless to say, it took a lot of lying to get him out of explaining that to Jongin, who thought Junmyeon was laughing at the fact that his dogs might need surgery. 

“I’m not going to let you guys starve, I’ve never done that.” Junmyeon frowns, rolling his eyes. “Is that all? Because I have to go.” Junmyeon lies through his teeth. Junmyeon has always, _always_ , felt guilty about lying, so he’s internally grateful that it’s Jongdae on the phone and not Minseok, because there was no way in _hell_ he could’ve lied to Minseok. 

_‘Go where?’_

Junmyeon’s mouth drops as Jongdae’s voice changes, his previously angry voice morphing into something sweeter and lighter. “Your nosiness will not be fed by me,” Junmyeon says hotly, cutting the phone. 

“Well, that went well.” Yixing sarcastically comments, a grin already breaking out onto his face. 

Junmyeon makes a face, placing his phone back down. “That was Jongdae. He’s too nosy for his damn good,” Junmyeon frowns, “He’d probably hire a private investigator to follow me if it weren’t for Minseok.” Junmyeon was sure that Jongdae wouldn’t actually be _that_ extreme… but he’s positive that Jongin would agree with him. 

Yixing rolls over, arm flinging itself over Junmyeon’s torso. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing Minseok exists.”

Junmyeon eyes Yixing from the side, cautiously. “I guess so.” 

_IwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwannadateyouIwanna-_

 

 

 

_Friday Night_

“I need to tell you something.” Junmyeon blurts out, honest and direct. 

Junmyeon, has always, always, found it difficult to lie, to hide things, from the people he cared about. Although Jongdae and Baekhyun were raging exceptions, he still felt guilty for hiding things from them. He couldn’t help it, he had an honest nature, and hated hiding things. 

Which was he found himself nervously sweating, standing in front of Yixing on a Friday night, wondering if he is going to make the worst decision of his entire life.

He ’s going to tell Yixing. 

He’s going to gather his courage, and tell him, point blank, he really, really, liked him. 

A lot. Insanely. A crazy amount. 

He’s going to be straight to the point, because that’s what Yixing is like. 

Simple and straight to the point, never hesitating to tell Junmyeon his opinions or feelings, so why should Junmyeon feel so nervous? Why _does_ he feel so nervous? His heart pounding, his hands sweating. He feels like he’s going to pass out, at the least if he passed out he wouldn’t have to tell-

“Yes?” Yixing questions, looking slightly timid under the light. He’s drumming his fingers on Junmyeon’s bed, a nervous tick that Junmyeon had picked up on ages ago. 

Junmyeon swallows hard, looking right into Yixing’s eyes. “I’m going to tell you something,” He starts off firmly, “And you are going to keep quiet, while maintaining the _most_ impassive face you can possibly muster while I say it.” he demands. 

“I-Ok?” Yixing hesitantly agrees, nodding slowly. Junmyeon can see the confusion on Yixing’s face, but he ignores it in favour of the jitters crawling up his skin. 

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before inhaling serenely, giving a few moments for him to compose himself before he drops the bomb, so to speak. When he opens his eyes, he sees Yixing’s familiar blank face. Junmyeon clears his throat, forcing himself to look into Yixing’s eyes. 

“I want to be in a some-term with you.” he admits out, eyes wide. 

Yixing merely raises an eyebrow, “I’m sorry,” His head inclines. “What?”

“I,” Junmyeon swallows. “Want to be in a ‘some-term relationship’ with you.” 

One moment of silence. 

Junmyeon can feel a drop of sweat run down his neck, Yixing’s face is still staring at him vacantly and expressionless.

Two moments of silence. 

Yixing’s face stays impressively blank as he eyes Junmyeon carefully. 

Three moments-

“Please say something- anything,” Junmyeon blurts out. “I’m really freaking out please just _say something-”_

“You said to stay quiet,” Yixing says, crossing his arms. “So I stayed quiet.” 

“Well now I’m saying to _not_ be quiet-” 

“And my face?” 

Junmyeon blanks, staring at Yixing dumbfounded. “What?” 

“You said no facial expressions either,” Yixing says shrugging, but Junmyeon can see the smile already growing on Yixing’s face. “So I figured I’d just stay the same-” 

That’s all it takes for Junmyeon to lunge at Yixing, not out of anger, but actually _relief_ , he lets out a surprised shriek as Yixing easily flips him, leaving him lying down on his bed facing up to Yixing, who grins wider than Junmyeon’s ever seen him. Junmyeon hardly registers the fact that he’s on his back, all thoughts vanishing from his mind as Yixing leans in for a rather intense kiss, that leaves Junmyeon more than breathless.

“You want to be in a some-term with me?” Yixing asks pleasantly, pulling away from Junmyeon, his cheeks creasing. 

“I-, well,” Junmyeon stammers. “Yes? Hopefully?”

“ _You_ , Kim Junmyeon, Kim-' I’ve sworn all relationships ’-Junmyeon, want to be in a some-term _relationship_ ,” Yixing emphasizes cheekily, evading Junmyeon’s lame attempt to hit him with a pillow. “With _me?”_ Junmyeon flushes as Yixing leans in again, this time peppering Junmyeon’s face with loud kisses. 

“You’re making- you’re making way to big a deal of this-” Junmyeon manages to say through Yixing’s excitement. “And you still haven’t answered-” 

“Well, what do you think the answer is?” Yixing implores, still grinning ear to ear like the absolute _idiot_ he was. “Because I think it’s a yes.” 

Junmyeon smiles fondly at Yixing, and he can’t help but already picture how his life will be now, how Yixing will fit in his life, sliding in the perfect last puzzle piece. 

“That’s perfect.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

Minseok sighs as he presses the doorbell again, opting to knock on Junmyeon’s door as politely as possible without conveying the feelings of annoyance. He gets it, it’s the weekend, and people loved sleeping in, but it was _weekly brunch_ , brunch wasn’t even _early_ in the morning for crying out loud! Junmyeon was deaf. That had to be it. There was no other reason to why he wasn’t opening his freaking door, despite the fact that Minseok and Jongdae have been waiting outside for nearly seven minutes- a fact he knows because Jongdae had been counting-

“What are you doing?” he asks bluntly to Jongdae, his train of thoughts interrupted by how said fiancee had pulled out a key from nowhere, and was unlocking the door to his brother’s penthouse. “What-” he stops, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “Even _I_ don’t have a key to Myeon’s place, why do _you_ have one?” 

“I have one for emergencies.” Jongdae answers evenly, not looking Minseok in the eyes. He hums in satisfaction as the door unlocks, grinning in triumph as the swings open the door. “I’m going to head to the kitchen, and _you_ ,” he turns around giving Minseok a sharp look. “Are going to find your brother and _demand_ , yes,” Jongdae continues on as Minseok makes a face. “ _Demand_ , to know why the quality of his hearing has gone down so much.” 

Minseok grumbles something incoherent, but slowly trudges over to Junmyeon’s bedroom because hey- what Jongdae wants Jongdae gets, and Minseok was undeniably whipped, so he was going to do what Jongdae asked. He sighs as runs over possible things to say when he’s met with the sight of Junmyeon sleeping in, completely unprepared for brunch- something he was only saying because it happened every so often that he had grown less and less surprised. 

He sighs again once he reaches Junmyeon’s door, not even hesitating to swing it open. “Junmyeon- _Oh my God-”_

There’s a flurry of movement, and Minseok’s brain can hardly register the fact that the person who his _younger brother_ had been _making out_ with has been pushed onto the floor, and is now currently on the floor, very, very, _naked_ , (luckily said person had managed to drag some bed sheets with them when Junmyeon had unceremoniously shoved him off the bed) somehow looking as though they were not phased in the slightest by how they went from in bed to on the ground in a total of two seconds. “Oh my _God_ , what the hell?” Minseok repeats, as wide as he stares at Junmyeon, to the stranger, back to Junmyeon, mouth agape. “Who- what? I- _what?”_ He asks again, dumbfounded. 

Junmyeon looks just like a deer in the headlights, his head stretched out, his eyes blown wide as he looks at Minseok bewilderedly. 

“My eyes,” Minseok manages to get out, shaking the feeling that he’s seen the stranger before. “They are _burning_ -Why are you _naked,_ ” Minseok demands, eyes still wide. “Dear God why, why are you like this, Christ why- Oh my God-” He stammers again, feeling faint.

He can hear footsteps running towards him, and he instantly knows it’s Jongdae. Minseok can’t move, can’t think, he’s been rendered speechless and shell-shocked, frozen to the spot as he stares vacantly at the floor. He did not. At all. Get paid enough. For this _shit_.

“Minseok, are you Ok?” His suspicions are confirmed as Jongdae rushes towards him. “Did something happ- _Oh my God_!” Jongdae skids to stop, shrieking, eyes huge as he looks from Junmyeon, to the stranger, back to Junmyeon.”Is that- who? What?” He looks at Minseok, whose expression was similar to someone who had very recently lost his soul. Jongdae looks just as shocked as Minseok. “Is that-” 

“What’s going on?” 

Minseok and Jongdae both whirl around to find Jongin behind him, staring at them confusedly. He’s still in his pajamas, and his hair is a mess, but he looks so _sweet_ , and _wonderful_ , Minseok can’t help but think to himself. So sweet, and wonderful, compared to Junmyeon, who clearly was trying to cause Minseok to die early. “You’re right,” Minseok croaks, nodding frantically at Jongdae. “Jongin _is_ a good child. A wonderful child, a _fantastic_ child even.”

Jongin looks more weirded out than concerned now, peering at Minseok curiously, before peering into Junmyeon’s bedroom. “Are they ok?” he asks slowly, eyeing Junmyeon up and down. “You should really get some clothes on, it’s pretty cold,” he adds absentmindedly walking into Junmyeon’s bedroom. “Oh,” Jongin pauses, blinking in surprise as he sees Yixing sitting on the floor, casually chilling. He had even brought his phone out at one point. “Oh hey, I didn’t know you were invited to brunch.” Jongin smiles down, “It’s really nice to see you- your appearance at the club really helped me.”

Minseok’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as he hears Jongdae mumble about the stranger being in Jongin’s club. 

There’s an awkward pause as Jongin turns back to Minseok and Jongdae. “What’s the problem?” 

One moment passes. 

Two moments pass.

The silence rings out, Everyone looks at each other, Junmyeon and Yixing, Minseok and Jongdae, waiting for it to hit Jongin-

“Wait _what,”_ Jongin wheezes, whirling around to face Junmyeon, his head snapping up at the man on the floor. _”Yixing?”_ he looks at Junmyeon, mouth wide open. “Have you and Yixing been-”

“Wait, that’s _Yixing?_ ” Minseok questions incredulously, gears in his head turning. He _did_ look familiar after all. “Oh my God-" Minseok gasps, "He was at the banquet-”

Junmyeon looks like he wants to say something desperately, but he decides to grip onto the sheets covering his body. 

“The banquet?” Jongdae questions, his face morphing from confusion to rage in mere seconds. _“My_ banquet?” he demands, glaring at Myeon. “Were you late to my banquet because you two were-” 

“No!” Junmyeon shouts frantically, “That’s not why I was-” 

“You and _Yixing?”_ Jongin demands incredulously. “What happened to being single for li-” 

“It's very, very _recent_ -” Junmyeon attempts to stress. 

“Well,” Yixing speaks up calmly, crossed legged on the floor. “Us _dating_ is super recent.” 

One moment of silence. 

Junmyeon looks at Yixing, betrayal written all over his face as Yixing winks at him, dimple flashing. 

Two moments of silence.

"Wait _what?-"_

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm glad u made it here, happy valentine's day to y'all #imastaysingleandmingle eat lotsa chocolates, or even better, wait till after valentine's day when everything is ON SALE 
> 
> anyways so if u have any questions, or in general are confused, feel free to drop a comment! bc I lost track of this story like seven hundred times trust, it was confusing. 
> 
> I don't really know why I wrote this, but I did, and my goodness it's the longest thing i've ever written and isn't even that long! so KUDOS TO EVERYONE WHO WRITES LIKE 732801730K FICS y'all have TALENT! in fact, kudos to anyone who has the patience to write at all! anywayssss
> 
> if you feel any tags, warning , or anything should be added, drop a comment! or drop a comment just cuz, (I love comments hiweodh) 
> 
> *raises glass* here's to Yixing no performing with Exo for a WHOLE YEAR my heart I miss him with Exo so much :( but here's also to Yixing (precious, dimple, hot ass mfer, with cute ass dimples) for going to the grammy's! And here's to Junmyeon for being a cutie patootie! Here's to Sulay!


End file.
